Control
by sunako.kari
Summary: Ella era una Kunoichi un arma de doble filo, utilizando sus encantos femeninos era capas de obtener lo que queria y ella le iva demostrar quien tiene el control. Sino solo tiene que preguntarle a naruto-kun o no.Es mi primer fics espero que lo disfruten


**Control**

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenencen ToT lamentablemente sino jajjajaja pobres!

-dialogo-

_cambio de escena

_Pensamientos_

Y aquí va mi primera historia. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>-Ohh, … cielos Hi..Hina yo.. yo.. Ahh, decía mientras apretaba con fuerza las caderas de ellas tratando de retener los gemidos y gruñidos que asomaban por su garganta.<p>

-Dilo naruto.. dilo…decía mientras aceleraba el ritmo del vaivén y sujetándose de las piernas de su novio, e inclinada su cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo que la cama cada vez rechinara más fuerte.. Mientras de su boca salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

yoo lo…Ahh santo cielos YO LO ACEPTO! Hina yooo AAHHH…

Aceptar que naruto! Ahhh, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para ver el rostro de naruto mientras se le pegaban los flecos por el sudor.

Q…Que T..Tu aahhh por dios HINATA yoo, yo estoy a puntoo!

DILO Naruto… DILO! Mientras aceleraba aun más el ritmo haciendo que la cama se corriera de apoco del lugar.

TU TIENES EL CONTROL! AHHH! Mientras sentía como derramaba su esencia en el interior. Mientras que las paredes de ella se contraían haciéndola llegar a su propio orgasmo y lanzando un gemido más alto que el anterior haciéndole saber que ella también había llegado.

Se quedaron en la misma posición ella encima de el, mientras ella con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro recordaba como habían acabado en esa situación.

**Flash-back**

Se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes en ichicaru ramens riendo sobre la entretenida conversación que tenían.

-Sasuke: es normal que nosotros los hombres siempre tengamos el control de la situación sobre todo en la cama, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se asomaba en su cara.

-Naruto: el dobe tiene razon, yo jamas dejaria que hinata tuviese el control jajajajja.

-Rock Lee: porque dices eso Naruto, yo encuentro que cuando las mujeres toman el control de la situación son unas verdaderas fieras en la cama y te lo digo por experiencia.

-Naruto: no creo que Hinata sea capas de tomar el control, es demasiado timida, y yo jamas se lo permetiria, es decir soy hombre, tengo el control como hokage, como no voy a tener el control en mi propia cama! o no teme. Además Hinata es demasiado timida, simplemente no podria con una situación así.

-Sasuke: el dobe tiene razon, el control para nosotros es primordial, decir que no tenemos el control en nuestra cama significaría, que somos unos mangoneados.

-Neji: Sasuke tiene razon hmp.

-Shikamaru: haa que problemático mientras ponía su típica cara aburrida. Pero debo admitir que tienen razón

Mientras decían eso Rock Lee negaba con la cabeza y Kiba afirmaba con la cabeza todo lo que decían, un grupo de chicas escuchaban la conversación atentamente con una venita en la cien bastante notable en cada una de ellas.

-Sakura: es increíble como pueden ser tan egocentricos!

-Hinata: nunca imagine que naruto-kun hablara sobre nuestra intimidad así, mientras se reflejaba sorpresa y a la vez molestia en su cara.

-Temari: que es lo que se creen, que nosotras nunca tendremos el control, bahh puras estupideces.

-Ino: Le demostraremos que nosotras si podemos tener el control siempre que queramos.

-Ten Ten: claro chicas, es decir, nosotras somos kunoichis, armas de doble filo, somos capaces de tener lo que queramos solo con nuestros atributos y encantos. Y es hora de que le demos una lección en donde más les duele jejejeje.

-Ino: apoyo completamente tu idea Ten Ten, y creo que el momento perfecto será en la fiesta que se hará mañana en el club.

En eso todas pusieron una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, mientras a cada uno de los integrantes de nuestros chicos les recorría un escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

Se encontraban en la casa de Sakura, preparando los últimos detalles de su plan, mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

Sakura: Hinata ya estas listas, mientras se colocaba su capa roja, pues ella iva disfrazada de caperucita roja. En eso sale Hinata con un lindo traje de conejita Play Boy, haciendo notar sus grandes atributos que poseía, mientras que las malla negra hacia que se vieran más esbeltas y tonificadas las piernas y constrastaba con su nivea piel

Hinata: ya estoy lista Sakura. Mientras se acomodaba sus orejas de conejo y en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de malicia y diversión, y en sus labios una coqueta sonrisa.

Ten Ten: vaya hinata se ha tomado muy en serio lo que dijo Naruto jajjajajaja.

Ino: y no es para menos todos merecen un castigo, sobre todo Naruto, Sasuke y Neji.

Temari: Les demostraremos que ellos en verdad si son unos mangoneados y que nosotros siempre tenemos el control. Mientras tomaba su sombrero de pirata.

Ten Ten: sin duda esta sera una fiesta de disfraces muy interesante. Mientras tomaba su bolso que hacia juego con su traje de Jane (Tarzan).

Ino: ya vamos a la fiesta a revolucionar las hormonas jajajajjaja, mientras todas salian, agarro su antifaz, y hablo hoy Gatubela se ira de cazeria jejejeje.

Mientras todas les salia una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Mientras en el Club

* * *

><p>Naruto: porque todavía no llega hinata-chan!, decia mientras le salia lagrimas de los ojos.<p>

Sasuke: comportate dobe, un hokage no deberia hacer ese tipo de pataletas.

Neji: las chicas deben venir en camino no se porque no quisieron que las fuesemos a recoger.

Shikamaru: porque mejor no las esperamos adentro, es muy problemático estar a fuera.

Kiba: si sera mejor que entremos. Dicho y hecho todos entraron al local mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

La conversación estaba de lo más entretenida mientras veia de reojo como algunas mujeres bailaban en la pista.

Kiba: vaya por eso me encantan las fiestas de disfraces jajajjaja, se nota que konoha tiene muy buena mercancía. Mientras decia eso le guiñaba un ojo a una chica, que pasaba con un delantal.

Sasuke: Si Ino te escuchara te mataria, pero sin duda tienes razón.

En eso se escuchan unos murmullos de hombres, diciendo que habian llegado unas preciosidades.

-Hey mira esa preciosidad de conejita, decia un hombre mientras prácticamente se la comia con los ojos.

-Y que hay de esa Pirata, sin duda tiene unos muy buenos atributos, mientras miraban lascivamente.

-mientras se oian todo tipo de comentarios nuestro grupo dirijio su vista donde justo estaba el tumulto de gente. Y por un momento se quedaron sin respiración y con los ojos como plato.

Kiba: no puedo creerlo, decía mientras trataba inútilmente de cerrar la boca.

Shikamaru: esto va a ser muy problemático, colocando su cara más seria de lo normal.

Sasuke: no voy a permitir que sakura ande con ese traje, es decir mirenla es como si se le insinuara a todo el mundo.

Y en efecto parece que las chicas se habia dado cuenta de que ya las habia visto, haciendo gala de sus dotes femeninos, habian recibido todo tipo de comentarios, habia saludado a más de varios hombres con un beso en la mejilla, otras como Ten Ten e Ino coqueteban con quie se cruzaran en su camino, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas que ponian su respectivas parejas. Y Hinata, bueno Hinata prácticamente se encontraba hablando con varios hombres mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta y tocaba de manera disimulada algunos brazos de hombres, quienes les dedicaban una sonrisa juguetona.

Y no falto mucho para que un aire asesino comenzara a sentirse en el lugar, justo cuando sasuke iva a llamar a naruto este habia desaparecido y habia reaparecido en frente de hinata.

Naruto: Hinata que crees que estas haciendo- mientras sus ojos denotaban un brillo entre la furia y la lujuria.

Hinata lejos de sentirse intimidada con la mirada respondio con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona a la vez. –Solo me entretenia un poco Na-ru-to. Mientras dijo eso salio caminando con un sujeto a la pista de baila.

Y naruto simplemente quedo PLOP, desde cuando hinata era asi de atrevida, juguetona y esa sonrisa y esos ojos. Desde cuando ella sonreia asi a los hombres? Noo no podia ser definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control sobre hinata, ella era sumisa, tierna y solamente se revelaba cuando estaban así en la cama, no ahora. Y eso no lo iva a permitir Hinata hyugga era su mujer, y nadie podia veerla y tocarla como lo estaba haciendo ese canalla ahora.

Hinata se encontraba entretenida bailando en la pista de baile junto con un chico muy entretenido y sus amigas. Cuando sintió que alguien la jalo y de repente apareció en un lado oscuro del local donde no había mucha gente.

Que crees que haces Hinata, rugio con furia mientras las tomaba de las muñecas y acercaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-bailar, no se a que viene esa furia naruto. Lo decía con un toque de inocencia en su voz, mientras naruto trataba de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, ya que al sentir el cuerpo de hinata sobre el suyo, su aroma en su cuello, cielos santo estaba haciendo fuerza de todo su voluntad para no hacerla suya hay mismo. Y parece que hinata lo hacia a proposito.

-que pasa naruto, acaso temes no tener el control sobre mi, al momento en que esbozaba una sonrisa juguetona.

-me estas tentando hinata, mientras aspiraba su aroma y besaba su cuello.

-hinata solo sonrio para si, quiero ver naruto, quiero ver quien tiene realmente el control, solo basto darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja para que desaparecieran con un remolino de viento y re aparecieran en departamento del rubio.

Mientras el rubio arrancaba literalmente parte del disfraz de hinata avanzaban hasta la habitación en base a besos y caricias

Y así fue como terminaron en esa situación

**End Flash- back**

Naruto: vaya eso si que fue bueno hina-chan. Mientras se acomodaban en la cama y le daba una sonrisa pervertida.

Naruto: creo que definitivamente dejare que tomes más seguido el control en esta situación. Siempre y cuando no les digas a lo demás con su característica sonrisa zurrona.

Hinata simplemente no pudo evitar sonreir ante el comentario que dijo, después de todo ya habia cobrado su venganza y vaya que lo habia disfrutado.

**Fin.**


End file.
